David Vafer
David Vafer is a being of Divine Existence. Appearing randomly from seemingly nowhere, David seeks to attain absolute power, tragically unaware of the unbreaking fate that binds his existence. First appearing as what he was once known as, the Alpha Stigma, in the Requiem of Universes, he first attained physicality in that realm, before soon leaving to another existence to further increase his power. This existence, known as Earth Fantasy, is where he became known as David Callidus, a manipulative, cunning, intelligent man of absurd power, where he was eventually cornered and defeated by the one he deems his "Counter", Felecia Lupus Flare. However, it hadn't been before he attained further power that he was brought down in that existence, escaping to a new one known as the Lookout Continuum. This is the existence where he has attained his current name, David Vafer, and here he again sought to attain even greater power, achieving his goals by assimilating the Existential Seed, and forging the Lance of Longinus, a shape shifting weapon of absolute indestructibility and power, able to casually punch holes in the fabric of existence with a simple poke. A trillion years pass and he faces the Lookout Crew, a group who had accumulated near nigh-omnipotent levels of power, some even being nigh-omnipotent gods of the existence. By orchestrating a Multiversal War, He attained even greater transcendence, reaching a level in which multiple forms needed to unlock full ability were rendered obsolete. Seeing that he had attained all he could, he handed victory to the Lookout Crew, despite being more than capable of soloing them himself. After laying dormant for another 375 years, he decided the existence of the Lookout Continuum was far too dangerous and erased it himself, though it is up for debate whether or not he completely did so. Finally seeing nothing more of worth, he has appeared in this very existence, looking to further himself to Omnipotence. Also, he's trapped here until he can break the limitations that are preventing him from hopping to the next realm. However, his true, absolute purpose begins with how he came to be. Whenever something is created, that which can destroy it will always come to be. David was created when the Requiem of Universes occurred. He is ultimately a being who's fate is to destroy the concept of existence itself, and though he wishes to become that which rules over it, he will forever be restrained by his destiny, until those capable of putting an absolute end to him appear. 'Appearance' David is fairly tall at around six feet. He tends to wear very formal clothing that's also quite flamboyant, and walks with an egotistical flare. He has long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and can usually be seen with a short beard and mustache, though as of right now he only has a bit of stubble. He is always carrying with him the Lance of Longinus, often in the form of a cane. When using Judgement Day, he has six diamond shaped wings with halos at their bases, and a large halo above his head, the wings shimmering like jewels. He can usually be seen eating an apple or drinking a bit of champagne from a bottle he always carries with him. 'Personality' David's personality is one of an unpredictable nature, though he comes off as rather cheerful and full of himself. He always holds a slight mischievous smirk. When playing as an antagonist to somene, he tends to make it a note that he's always nearby, often making his presence very noticeable. He is also quite egotistical, striving to be God and often looking down on others as mere pawns in his game of chess. If he's fascinated enough he will meet up with whom has drawn out this fascination, and will purposely do something terrible just to mess with them. However, his behavior can easily be noted as contradictory to what his power and the type of being he is. This is due to the constant conflicting forces of what he desires versus what fate has in store for him. This can lead to rather destructive outbursts and mental break downs, as what David wishes to do he rarely ever actually wants to do in a terribly bad way, but acts out anyway because fate has doomed him to be destructive to that which is around him be it psychologically destructive or physically destructive. While David is unaware of his cursed fate, it still affects him on a subconscious level, often breaking down into tears asking to be handed deaths hand. However, no one has ever been powerful enough to grant him this wish, and what makes it worse is that fate forces him to fight to stay alive. This is why he's constantly going around and getting stronger. It's because fate has destined him to be the destroyer, and you cannot achieve this unless you have the strength to do so, and while getting stronger is also his goal so that he can become God as he wishes to, he also just wishes to find a world in which he can relax, cause a little mischief, and live out his eternal days in content. 'History' 'Requiem of Universes' A long forgotten time, the Requiem of Universes was a cataclysmic event in which an existence began to collapse on itself. As a result, all universes merged into one, and was sustained by a God known as Requiem. For only a few hundred years did this new universe hold, before eventually collapsing and ceasing to be at the death of Requiem. David Vafer, known as the Alpha Stigma at the time, was created during this event. Originating as an abstract being of incomprehensible power, his fate to become the eraser of Existence began when a girl by the name of Tarianna Fukishima was born. Her mother, a Wytch, and her father, a magic user and scholar of incredible talent and ability. She was a gifted girl, her magic ability truly a marvel to her peers and political officials. However, by about this time, the Alpha Stigma had gained sentience, and saw that Tarianna's father was a corrupted man. He wanted power, and was going to use his daughter to get it. When Tari was of the age of five, Alpha contacted her father and tricked him into sealing Alpha into Tari. Alpha told her father that this would give Tari the power to overthrow the governments of the world. However, the truth is by incubating in Tari and feeding off her potential he would gain the power to attain physicality, and be able to escape the limiting existence he was in. In 17 years, his plan would finally succeed, though at the cost of Tari's life. After a lengthy battle with her and her team, Tari sacrificed herself to toss Alpha back into his original dimension. However, due to his newfound physicality, he now possessed the control to effortlessly pass through the dimensions, immediately reappearing after Tari dies to the shock of her team. Instead of fighting them, though, Alpha told them to have fun, as their existence wouldn't last due to the death of Requiem. Thus, he ripped open a hole in the fabric of Existence, and jumped to the next. 'Earth Fantasy' Upon arriving in this Existence, Alpha took on the name David Callidus. He wasn't sure if this realm was a completely different one or not, so he figured a disguise would be necessary as to not draw any attention to himself. He soon learned of the Celesternal race that existed in this realm, and decided to make their DNA a part of his own. To do so, he literally reverted himself to a sentient embryo and implanted himself in a Celesternal woman to gather the genetic code. However, he could not revert back, and found himself reborn along side a twin sister named Sarah. David, whom retained his knowledge, was clearly aware as to why another was born along side him. She was his counter. That which came to be to destroy him. To further prove this, she had been born with a dark and evil power. One crafted by Lucifer himself. David however was unaware of what kind of power this was, and thus had Sarah sealed away for centuries so he could figure it out. After about three hundred years, he found himself face to face with a man named John Blackwolf. Intrigued by his demeanor, David observed him for decades, eventually learning of the Seven Sin Stones and that John Blackwolf had one in his possession. This proved valuable as David, now emperor of the world he had appeared on. He released Sarah from her imprisonment and had his "parents" raise her. Then, when she was nine, crashed the airship she was on to set forth his plans. The crash erased all of her memory and partially awakened her power. This development made David realise that she not only possessed one, but five of the Seven Sin Stones. He could only wonder how she came to end up with five of them and thus went to work on drawing out her power. First he slaughtered her new family, turned her against her own husband, and ultimately ends up having her kill him. This makes her go berserk, destroying the world she lived on her entire life, killing billions, and attracting the attention of John Blackwolf, who is also a captain of one of the divisions of The Strongest Army, an army created by God to thwart those who dare seek to destroy heaven or attain god-like power. This allowed David to swoop in and extract his sister's power, who now goes by the name of Felecia, and combine it with his own. It is around this time that Trias, Felecia's and David's grandfather, appears. Him and David immediately do battle. Trias was able to push back David for the time being, though it wasn't easy. Trias suffered mortal wounds in the scuffle, and entrusted his blade to Felecia. The blade could cleave space time and was infused with the Thirteen Stones of Darkness. Being the only magical element able to harm David to a severe degree, Felecia joins forces with the TSA to hunt him down, eventually finding him on a desolate world with the Rebellion, a group that wishes to destroy Heaven. Felecia and the TSA do battle with the Rebellion and David, Felecia and John pushing towards David who now wields the power of five Sin Stones and pure Divinity. The battle is long and hard, but David manages to quell both of them, taking Felecia's new blade and extracting the Thirteen Stones of Darkness. He then takes the Stones of Darkness, the Sin Stones, and his own Divine power to craft the Trinity. Upon doing so, David amasses incredible power, and as his first test, he completely annihilates the entirety of the Rebellion. Satisfied, he then takes on the TSA single handedly, where him, Felecia, and John, along with John's allies, due battle. This time however, David is subdued. Seeing this as him reaching the limits that one can reach in this Realm, he breaks out of custody and jumps to the next dimension. 'Lookout Continuum' Upon arriving, David finds that this new universe has hardly any limitations at all, and as such, begins arranging for something big to draw out those who would help him gain more power. By roaming the Multiverse for a bit, he came across a civilization known as the Eldreyn. An Elf-like race, they were vicious, but effecient. Highly advanced compared to everything else around at the time, David molded them to become a Superempire, one that stretched across the entire universe they were in. He taught them magic, created new weapons, and organized a plot to set off a war so massive that only the strongest will be able to come out alive. During this time he forged Longinus, a shape shifting lance of absolute existence. For over a trillion years, he waited. when in the new age, 737, things started to take hold. Saiyans, a primitive race, had been nearly wiped out. A young warrior fought for a small planet out in the far reaches of space. Things were getting interesting. Seeing the continuously growing power of this fighter, he wondered what would come next. In the year 1040, a new wave of fighters emerged, each far stronger than the one named Goku who had appeared 300 years earlier. They fought trial after trial, enemy after enemy, growing exponentially stronger. And once the one named Kuzon Jr. took his place as leader of The Great Empire, it was finally ready. The "Great Universal Revolution" also known as the "War of Existence", or the "Multiversal Revolution", a war to end all wars. David's master plan had been set in motion. Ninthalor, the one whom David groomed to be main obstacle, sent word on the eve of 1113, declaring war on TGE. The war fought was a violent and bloody war. Entire universes collapsed, an incomprehensible amount of lives lost. In the process, David met face to face with the Lookout Crew, those who dared to stand against the Eldreyn onslaught. At first they were mere fodder to him, but his desire for a challenge grew and grew, and at the same time, his power grew and grew. The amount of enegy that he could take in was immeasurable within this existence. It was everywhere. Every single battle was met with him achieving a new level of power. Then came the final clash, where his being reaches a state of constant evolution as the Lookout Crew fight for existence. His transformation into his perfect, most true form, rocked the Omniverse, and when all's said and done, the battle leaves Existence collapsing before everyone's eyes. Not only that, but David has come to finally realize, that one's most true form is themselves. The War ends with David fighting alongside the Lookout Crew against an out of control Ninthalor. Upon seeing this, David realized that this existence was far too dangerous, and that it must be destroyed. So, 380 years later, he confronts the final generation about their predicament, killing all of them, and annihilating all that he could of that realm, then opening a hole, and arriving to the next. Despite this, the realm continued on, but as a completely different world. 'Current History' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Limitations' In previous realms, David had feats on the level of Gods. However, due to the limited nature of this realm, David's powers and abilities have been severely restrained. None of his feats in the past realms apply, and several of his spells cannot do the damage they once could. Granted by this realm's standards he's still quite powerful, but at the same time, his being completely goes against some of the conventions. This is a normal occurance, as David is a being who existed outside the realms, and thus has no realm of origin. His abilities are reflections of his journey, constantly changing based on the realm which he is currently present in. However, his biology fails to adapt to these changes, making some things out of his reach. This includes the processing of Ethernano. David doesn't possess the biology to do so, so he has to rely on his own, foreign magical energy known as Mana. Due to the fact he has to rely on his vast, yet finite reserves of Mana, A lot of David's largest scale spells cannot be used, such as one known as Grand Cross. Grand Cross is a spell which summoned forth four planets in a cross formation around the target, then bombarded them with gravity on a multiplanet scale. Spells like these would more than likely kill him, and due to how fate has binded him, he cannot willingly use them to kill himself. Another limitation comes in the form of Trinity, a power that once represented a balance, now conflict each other greatly, severely lowering David's durability and magic resistence, despite still keeping an immunity to Dark, Divine, and Demonic magics. This limitation results in a lot of mental instability in David as well as occasional instances of seizures, though seizures are unlikely to actually damage him. This also damages his awareness, making it much more difficult for him to avoid attacks and spells as well as react accordingly to any given situation. This also means he fails to observe calm, quick attacks. Attacks that flow in a serene way as to make them stronger, but also nigh-invisible. *'Illusions: '''Normally David would be completely unaffected by illusion magics and abilities, but due to the mental instability he holds as a result of '''Trinity', David has often found himself in the midst of hallucinations, thus meaning he is weak to illusion magic. However, illusion magic still fails to be very effective because his own madness can break the spell. 'Equipment' Lance of Longinus: 'David Vafer really only carries one thing with him, and that is the Lance of Longinus. A flawlessly indestructable, shapeshifting spear. In the previous Existence it was capable of deleting the existence of all it cut down, and punching holes through space time. However due to limitations of the current one, It's power has been downgraded to gravity manipulation and spatial distortion as well as shape shifting. Mind you, none of these are magical. *'Gravity Manipulation: Longinus can manipulate the gravity of anything it touches, to a limited degree. For instance if someone were to cross blades with it, the attacking weapon would warp to distorted gravity, and those that the lance cuts will be unable to jump or fly for a small duration of time as gravity will continuously pull them to the ground, the affect of it being even greater the further you are away from the core of the planet. Gravity manipulation also allows David to redirect projectiles by using the sword to bend them around himself like a shield. In combination with it's ability to distort space time, David can use it to warp from location to location instantly by manipulating the distance of space between two locations by using gravity to force open a wormhole. This remains open for only a split second, but damages the fabric of space time to a noticeable enough degree that the area where it was used is slightly skewed like looking through a warped glass pane. This is gravitational lensing.' '''The lance also possesses the ability to manipulate and warp space time, allowing David to temporarily skew one's perception of direction and location. Also by manipulating it, David can condense time on spells with long lasting effects, making spells that afflict one over time ineffective against him. He can also dilate time on his targets to make them slower for a short period of time. *'Shapeshifiting: Longinus can morph into any weapon that David wishes to use, be it a lance, sword, spear, axe, you name it, it can change into it. The weapon can also divide into an infinite amount of duplicates, however doing so strains the wielder, so at most David stretches it to about a hundred thousand for his signature spell, though normally he only uses ten at a time or only one. **'Weapon Mastery: '''Over the trillions of years David has been amassing his power, he has learned to wield every known weapon, be it a sling shot or a two handed heavy axe. He can use every weapon to it's fullest potential, and holds an understanding of each matrial art that accompanies them that he is capable of switching between weapons instantly in mid-combat to throw his opponents off guard. 'Physical Strength Over the trillions of years he has existed, David has attained incredible phyiscal power, in some existences having the ability to collapse existence itself. However, due to the limitations of this existence, at best one could say he's casually mountain level, holding enough raw power to shatter them effortlessly, though his concentrated force is far greater than that. In regular hand to hand combat, David's physcial power can influence matter down to the sub-atomic level, being able to sever the electromagetic bonds between particles with well timed punches, kicks, and jabs. Despite this, David's power is most certainly magic based. While he can deal a lot of damage physically, it's nothing compared to how vastly greater his arcane power is. *'Immense Durability: '''David often tanks his area of effect attacks with little to no issue, examples being a majority of his elemental magics. Being that this is a new world for him, his feats from others don't apply, but typically one can withstand attacks of their own caliber, meaning mountain level physical attacks would prove no issue to him, even going as far as to be able to tank megaton level explosions with no effort. *'Incredible Speed: David is incredibly fast on his feat, though same as above, his feats from previous realms don't apply due to the limitations of this one. He can still get around rather quickly, especially since he has the ability to casually fly from place to place. With his wings out, David can move at speeds well over a few hundred miles an hour, and with them out while on foot, his movement in combat gets even faster, seemingly gliding across the surface as a blur while avoiding spells and melee attacks. '''Magic David's magic is somewhat foriegn to this existence as each spell had been developed through other existences, his most basic ones originating from the Requiem of Universes. His magic is mostly of the Divine kind, and several only do damage equivalent to what David believes are sins and how many you have commited. Those immune to his Divine magic however, aren't safe from his arcane mastery. He possess magic of all kinds, right down to the basic elements, and all the way to the cosmic kind. However, same as his other abilities, due to unforeseen restrictions present in this existence, David's magic has been scaled down, now relying more on effect rather than destructive power. It should be noted that David's magic comes entirely from himself, indicating nigh-infinite mana supply, being that he was a being of pure mana when he was first created. This being said, the magic he arrived with doesn't function like the magic in this world, meaning typical counters against magic's base structure won't prove effective. Please note that time duration effects have no set time limit, rather the time they stay in effect is relative to one's magic resistence, durability, will power, and how quickly one recovers. It should be noted that David doesn't prefer to use magic meant mainly for population control. Rather he uses magic meant for isolated battles, ones that can have a large area of effect, but still within his power to focus on singular targets. *'Mana: '''Mana is the source of David's power, and comes from him directly. It defies most of how magic operates in Earth-Land, but is still clearly magic. Due to this fact, using spells too often will drain David of his only source, thus leaving him exhausted and vulnerable. It also takes a fair amount of time to replenish, seeing how David does not possess the necessary biology to process Ethernano. This does not mean, however, David can't develop magic that consumes atmospheric Ethernano via conversion, though this will require years of understanding how Ethernano functions and how it interacts with it's surroundings, and seeing how David has just arrived, it'll be some time before he comes across such a development. 'Immunities' Despite being of a Divine existence, the elements of Darkness and Demonic have no effect on him. This is because in another realm David had crafted a stone using both his own essence and items only the purest of Darkness and Demonic natures. These powers in their concentrated form is so toxic to a normal being that had David been anyone else, he'd have died on the spot. However, due to his fate, the assimilation worked, allowing David to become a Trinity. The Trinity is something of the Earth Fantasy realm, a state in which the Light, Dark, and Crimson(Demonic) elements come together to form a balance. This balance transcends normal limitations and renders those of this power immune to the elements of the Trinity. It should be noted however, that this Trinity power cannot be used by David due to the limitations of this realm and his unstable mental state. In fact, due to his instability, the powers contest against one another, making him far weaker than he should be by an incomprehensible margin. As such, all that remains is the immunity to these elements and a mentally unstable, heavily weakened person. Also, because of this David cannot cast magics of the Demonic and Dark kind, as it would conflict with his dominate Divinity and inflict absurd damage to his being. *'Eternal Life: Due to the nature of his conception, David possesses eternal life so that he may never die so that his fate may become reality. However, he can still die, as that which is fated to destroy can also be destroyed. This also means he is immune to illness, but not poisons, as he is immune to deaths of natural causes. Note: Death in battle is a not a natural cause. '''Spells *'Divine Light:' A magic circle forms in the sky, eclipsing the sun and plunging the world into darkness. From there, it wil then appear to rain light. Those of the most sinful will be burned by it's holy presence. Those of Dark or Demonic existence will especially be affected, the rain of light melting their skin and torching their very souls. While it isn't particularly powerful, the area of effect is massive, covering that of entire continents. Since it comes down as rain, it is possible to shield yourself from it, though those of the aforementioned Dark, Demonic, and Sinful natures will feel nauseated and/or weakened by the presence of it's purity. In addition to damaging one's spiritual and physical being, it also places limitations on them for a time depending on where the rain falls and the type of sin one committed. Those who are sinful with their eyes will be blinded temporarily. Those who are sinful with their mouths will be unable to cast magic temporarily. Those who proved sinful with their mind will become confused. Those who are sinful with their hands will be unable to wield weapons temporarily. And those who have committed grave sins will have their souls burned, stripping them of their life for a short amount of time, typically losing five to ten years off their lifespan. These effects can be stacked depending on the sins one has committed. *'Divine Cross: '''David draws Longinus and forms it into a cross, upon which he then warps behind the target, binding them to the lance. After which he then hoists into the sky and locks in place. A magic circle then forms on the target's chest, emitting a bright light. From all for points on the cross does a massive ray of light shine, visible for miles as the target is crucified in the holy fire. In addition, the light leaves the target afflicted with burns that continue to sap one's energy due to the nature of mana of this world. For a short period of time it will sap the afflicted's mana reserves from their Magic Origin. The burns will fade after a period of time, and their effect on a second to second basis is small, but will mount up overtime if not dealt with as soon as possible. Please note this attack is avoidable, and those with enough will power can break the bindings. *'Divine Ray: A very basic spell. David conjurs small mgic circles in a halo formation behind him and fires rays of holy light at his opponent. Despite the basic nature, the spell consumes quite a bit of mana due to the condensed nature of the ray. Focused on merely damaging the target, the spell has no side effects. *'Divine Mortality: '''David conjurs a magic circle underneath the battlefield and negates all forms of regneration (not including spells). Developed while in the Lookout Continuum, it was a result of facing so many opponents, specifically the Lookout Crew, who possessed advanced levels of physical regeneration and metaphysical regneration that he whiped up a counter to it. It works by slowing cellular mitosis to a crawl, preventing fatigue recuperation and allowing more damage to be dealt. It doesn't negate healing magic, however, as this divine spell is rooted more in anatomical understanding rather than dispelling healing effects. David doesn't have a counter to magical regeneration, as he views it unnecessary. There'd be no fun in a fight if there was no way to recuperate. *'Radiant Light: 'The opposite of Divine Mortality, David will cast this on himself to stimulate cellular mitosis(at a controlled rate) so that as time flows, he will continuously recuperate from damage dealt. The spell takes the form of a halo that rests above his head. Please note that due to the alien nature of David's magic, his mana comes from himself. Also, the spell is a timed release, meaning overtime it will stop working. *'Infernum Firmarium: 'One of the more powerful elemental magics, it combines Earth and Fire. First David places his hand on the ground, from which fissures rip open and spread throughout the battlefield. David alone will stand on stable ground as a large area will then break up and fire from the depths of hell will shoot towards the sky. The column of flame will then rotate and condense into a spear of Hellfire, which David takes in hand, ascends to the heavens, and brings down the spear like lightning from the Gods. The entire battlefield is obliterated, a Tornado inferno engulfing the sky as the impact blasts a crater straight down to the mantle. All that remains is a tower of fire that rises above the mountains. *'Caelum Gelida Carcere: ' David summons several magic circles on the ground and in the sky. The temperature then plummets to well below freezing, so fast that ice crystals form in mid-air and the ground freezes. Frost forms on everyone's bodies as pillars of ice the size of buildings form in the frozen clouds above. As David raises his hand to bring them down on the target, the ground around him becomes covered in a thick layer of un-melting ice, and those happless enough to be standing with in range will be trapped by it. David then thrusts his arm down, and the pillars fall like rain, right upon the battle field like a shotgun, the pillars burying themselves several feet into the ground. Upon contact, the frozen field meant to entrap the targets will expand even farther, and large spikes of un-meltable ice will shoot out from the edges, and clouds will form above producing an unending snow, slowly burying the trapped, helpless victims. *'Tonitrua Deus Ultima: 'David raises his hand to the heavens and summons thunder clouds above him. From the clouds lightning strikes the battle field. The Clouds will then begin to swirl as a massive bolt strikes down upon David. While this damages him a little, within his hand he now holds a lightning spear. For the next five minutes, David will wield the spear as a weapon. Those who use water or metal based magics, or those who use prodominately metal armour and weapons will suffer the worst during this stage of the spell. After a bit of combat, David will then thrust the bolt into the ground, electrifying the entire battlefield. Those happless enough to be on the ground at the time of the effect will be paralyzed temporaily, leaving them open for the next and final stage. David takes the lightning bolt and leaps above the clouds. All lightning in the storm shoots straight into the bolt as he passes through the clouds, and once he's above he hurls the bolt down upon his targets. As it passes through the clouds, the bolt expands into a massive column of electricity and blasts the battlefield off the face of the Earth. Those lucky enough to recuperate from paralysis will be burned by the plasma fire created by the explosion, and hurled away from the battlefield. Those still paralyzed will recieve a direct hit. Damage dealt is relative to magic resistence, resistence to electricity, resistence to heat, and other small things. *'Mare Gurges: Only usable in seaside locations or over bodies of water. David conjures a large scale magic circle in the ocean forming a whirlpool. That whirlpool then emerges from the water and rises above the clouds. David then can move it across the ocean and over cities on the coast. David however only tends to use this as a barrier as the vortex rotates at an incredible speed that can shred the earth, and it's height make escaping through the top difficult. The vortex of water also has a long duration, meaning David can cast it far ahead of time, then execute it when needed. The only issue is that on land, the barrier burns out quickly due to the lack of water nearby, and in some cases can't even form due to this fact. Why it works on seaside locations is because it can intake water from the ocean as it rotates around the affected area. *'Terraemotus:' David stomps on the battlefield and summons a magic circle across a massive area. Upon doing so, a massive surge of mana rips apart the earth, shattering mountains and raising the plains. The fractured earth then falls into the mantle, releasing pressure and causing an erruption on a massive scale. This spell is easy to avoid if you can fly or hover in the air for a period of time, though jumping wouldn't prove very effective as chunks of earth are hurled several hundred feet into the air. David of course, remains standing on stable ground, the molten chasm laying before him. *'Judgement Day: ' David's signature spell, he first starts it by ascending high in the sky, growing six wings that shimmer like diamonds and a halo. A massive magic circle stretches across the sky as David reaches his hand up. At the same time the day becomes night, and David begins to glow. A holy rain begins to fall, temperature falling drastically. Time begins to dilate for all within the area of effect. Pressure seems to fall upon the area as David pulls out the Lance of Longinus. Below him forms a pool of light, in which he dips Longinus in. Then he rears back and hurls it into the sky. After reaching a ways up, the lance then splits into thousands, then hundreds of thousands. The light infused Longinuses rain upon the land like meteors from the heavens. Each impact decimates the Earth, leveling all within the area of effect. After the rain finishes, the land will burst into holy flame, torching those with a tainted soul. David will then descend upon the scorched earth and conjure thousands of Divine Ray circles, each blasting the sinful with their intense beams of holy light. David will then summon forth the thousands of Longinuses back to him, still infused with the light. All within the line of fire will be impaled by the indestructible spears, as they gather back into ten and surround David like a shield. Now controlled by his hands, the spears move freely about him, doing as he so commands. In this state, David can fly and move at incredible speeds. His multiple lances can move even faster, and when he's finished, the lances glow and shoot out as pillars of incinerating light. He does this five times, each pattern different from the last. Afterwards, the magic will dispell and David will return to a normal, albeit exhausted state. He will be unable to use magic for a while, though the length of time this spell is active more than makes up for that. Those particularly affected will be the sinful and demonic as well as those with a dark existence. Collateral damage from this spell is part of the intended purpose, though those who were found to be pure, namely children, will be vastly unaffected unless one of them were to have been tragically hit by one of the many spears. *'Glacies Carcere:' David forms a magic circle on the ground under the target and clenches his fist. The temperature of the surrounding area plummets and ice encases the target. Once encased, ice spikes form in a circle around the target and impale them, after which the ice shatters, freeing the target. Damage done is mostly stamina based, focusing on fatiguing the target as to make magic casting and melee combat more difficult, though the spell does freeze a bit of the skin. Afflicted can expect frosbite depending on their level of resistance to the cold. This spell doesn't consume much stamina, and David generally distances himself when using it. The air temperature however, remains cold, and frost can form on the clothes of those in the area. Note, the magic circle follows the target around perfectly until it's fully cast, meaning the best way to avoid it is to keep moving. *'Infernum Columna:' David snaps his fingers and conjures a magic circle on the ground right below the target. After which the water moelcules in the air will break up into basic hydrogen and oxygen, and the magic sparks it, setting a column of air ablaze. The intense inferno traps the target within it's spinning flame, closing in on them as David closes his left hand. Once encased, the column will form into a ball and explode all around the target. Damage is mostly stamina based, but can severely hamper regneration and leave severe burn marks on the skin. Same with Glacies Carcere, the magic circle follows the target around perfectly until cast. Once cast the circle will freeze in place, giving the target a split second to dodge out of the way, though the explosion afterwards can still affect them if they fail to move far enough away. *'Novacula Aqua:' David forms two magic circles on his hands and pulls moisture from the air, forming long, razor sharp, whip-like blades of water that he can now attack with for a time. Due to the nature of this spell and how David's magic works, Water magic is seldom used due to the several counters it has and the fact that you can't do any real damage unless the spell is large in scale. *'Novacula Ventus:' David acrobats around with magic circles on his hands, manipulating the wind into swords, many swords. David's magic does this by exciting the molecules in the air so much from mana interaction that they essentially become blades. Same as his Razor Water, this spell merely gives him elemental melee weapons, and due to the nature of wind, it can't do any real damage unless concentrated like a blade, or on a large scale like storm. However, most elemental magics on large scale tend to only be useful for whiping out populations, rather than combat against a handful of opponents. *'Tonitrua:' David forms a magic circle on his left hand and shoots a powerful bolt of electricity at his target. Upon contact it explodes into thousands of powerful bolts and ignites the battle field with the palsmatized air. If it hits the ground instead of the target, large area will be electrified for a short period of time, with powerful bolts of electricity and flame shooting out frequently, scorching the earth. *'Infernus: '''David conjures magic circles on his left hand and concentrates fire onto the target, causing an explosion of lightning and flame. This spell is very frequently used due to the small amount of internal mana it consumes. *'Aqua:' David conjures water in his hands and launches it at his target in rapidfire at high speeds. Due to the pressure of the impact, this spell can bruise and break bones, or even dent armour. David tends to combine this with Glacies so that he instead hurls spikes of ice at the target, piercing armour and flesh. The spell can also be used to disorient the target by making the surface wet and slippery causing them to stumble and fall, or to daze them long enough for David to get in close. *'Glacies:' David summons a magic circle in the sky that causes temperatures to plummet, making frost form on the ground and on everyone in the affected area. Meant to be combined with other magics like Ventus and Aqua, this spell creates a cold enviornment that hastens fatigue for David's targets. *'Arcanum Arma:' David constantly has a barrier of magic active that surrounds him like armour. It is meant to stop regular weapons, usually shattering them on impact. The armour also provides magic resistance, especially against basic elemental magics. If hit enough, the armour will eventually deteriorate, soon disappearing completely. *'Nova: David's strongest possible spell without endangering his life. David conjures a ball of pure mana in his hand, appearing as a small star. Upon formation, the air will dry and the earth will ignite. David will then fly up and look down on the battle field. He'll pause for a moment...watching as his target's try to find a way to stop or protect themselves from his spell. Then he drops it, it slowly falls down towards the battlefield, and as it reaches the bottom, David smirks. In that instance, everything become white. As the light fades and the smoke clears, a chunk of wherever landmass the battle took place on is now gone. A crater that reaches towards the mantle. From a distance, the explosion takes the form of a massive pillar of light that shoots straight through the clouds and into space. Knowing his magic can't be manipulated because it doesn't comprise of Ethernano, there is little defense against this, as the magic itself is non-elemental, so elemental defenses won't work. '''Trivia *David is a type of character that Alissa has never seen actually done in a serious manner, so she decided to take it in that direction. *David is not meant to follow the conventions of whatever world he is located in. He is meant to be a character that defies them, and provides conflict by doing so. *David's normal character theme is Valse Di Fantastica from FFXV, his battle theme is Veiled in Black from FFXV, and his special battle theme is the cropped version of Final Battle from Xenosaga Episode 1. Category:Characters Category:Alissa the Wise Wolf Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Divine Category:Sword user Category:Spear User Category:Mace User Category:Knife User Category:Bow User Category:Gun User Category:Divine Magic User Category:Elemental Magic User Category:Shield User Category:Staff User Category:Axe User